This application is not referenced to a Microfiche Appendix.
The present invention relates generally to hunting blinds. More specifically the present invention relates to a multi-seasonal camouflaged disposable hunting blind.
A hunting blind is a structure which a person can hide in or behind in order to obstruct his or her movement from wild game yet be able to observe and fire upon said game. Stationary blinds are usually constructed from or covered with natural materials, such as branches or reeds to blend into the surrounding environment or are covered with a camouflaged pattern and coloration to blend into a particular background environment, such as various woodlands, prairies, brush, swamp and/or deserts. Portable blinds are generally constructed of a lightweight frame with fabric or screen materials secured to the frame. This material typically has a camouflaged pattern printed thereon.
The examples of portable hunting blinds are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,403 issued to Belcher et al. on Sep. 23, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,041 issued to Kitchens on Aug. 31, 1999. These blinds include a frame with a camouflaged material attached thereto.
The prior art of portable blinds contain disadvantages, however, in order to create such a portable blind the camouflaged material must be secured to the frame in such a manner as to obstruct or mask the movement of the hunter or outdoors man. Further, these devices are meant for multiple excursion into the outdoors. In the event the frame and/or camouflaged material is damaged, the portable blind would be rendered ineffective and costly to the hunter by way of replacement. Thus there is a need for a portable blind that is disposable in the event of damage.
Another disadvantage of the present portable blind is that the camouflaged pattern associated with the frame material is directed toward a single pattern for a single environment or season. This causes the hunter or outdoors man to acquire environmental and seasonal specific frame material. Thus there is a need for a portable blind which can be utilized in multiple seasons and/or environments.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hunting blind that has the ability to be utilized in multiple seasons and/or environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable hunting blind that is disposable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable hunting blind made from biodegradable material.
The present invention is directed toward a portable hunting blind which can be disposable made of a biodegradable material and utilized in multiple environments and/or seasons. Specifically, the present invention is directed toward a hunting blind made of a lightweight biodegradable material, such as cardboard, having a first and second side, each side contains different camouflaged patterns associated therewith. Each camouflaged pattern can simulate different environment surroundings and/or different seasons.
The blind is constructed of a lightweight biodegradable material, such as cardboard. By utilizing this material, the hunting blind of the present invention is lightweight and disposable in the event of damage to the blind. Further, should the blind break apart in the outdoors, the biodegradable nature of the material would not harm the environment.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.